


Climbing High

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Climbing, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Pre Canon, She-ra - Freeform, Slice of Life, f/f - Freeform, i love them, pre canon content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora gets a visit from Catra.





	Climbing High

**Author's Note:**

> Note. This was made BEFORE season 1 dropped.

Catra carefully climbed the tower, thinking thoughtfully about where she would put her feet and hands next. The wind was blowing in her face, and her tail was moving back and forth to help her with her balance. She was extremely high up, several stories, so she couldn’t afford to fall if she wanted to keep living.

She arrived at her destination, and knocked on the closed window several times with her left hand, while holding the stones tightly with her right. Fifteen seconds later, the window opened, and out peeked Adora.

“Catra? Why are you out here?”

“Why not? I wanted to visit you.”

“And, you couldn’t just take the corridor to my room like any normal person?”

Catra laughed, her fuzzy ears twitching.

“What’s the fun in that? I love a good challenge, how else are we gonna conquer the world otherwise? I like to think outside the box.”

“Here, come in before you fall over.”

Adora leant Catra a hand, and soon she was inside. Both of them sat down on Adora’s bed, and the blonde girl looked into Catra’s mismatched eyes. One green, and one blue.

“So, tell me, why do I have an honor of a visit right before I was about to go to bed?”

“Do I need a reason? I just wanted to see you, and tell you about today. I slayed during training today, they say I’ve improved a lot. I might get promoted!”

“Catra, that’s awesome!”

Adora leaned closer and gave her a hug and a peck on her cheek.

“You’re doing amazing. I know you’re gonna be an amazing soldier.”

“Thanks Adora, I know you will too.”


End file.
